Batgirl Vol 3 1
In the wake of “Batman R.I.P.” and BATTLE FOR THE COWL, a new heroine has emerged in Gotham City, and as she begins her nocturnal crusade to take back the night, she will truly learn what it means to wear the mantle of the Bat. But who is this young woman, and why has she donned the cape and cowl? Summary of Stephness: The issue opens up with a gang of boys having a contest where they drive high speed at walls and try to be the one who stops the closest without crashing into it. Batgirl comes to stop them before anyone gets badly hurt, pondering to herself on the stupidity of boys. She makes a misstep stopping the vehicles, accidentally tearing the axles off the cars with her grappling hook. "Not my best plan," she thinks to herself. But the boys are saved from hitting the wall, and they come out to threaten Batgirl, claiming they are not afraid of her. She easily dispatches both of them and soon they are under arrest. But Dick Grayson as Batman and the new Robin, Damian Wayne, are watching. Damian notes Batgirl was "sloppy" considering she is supposed to be such an extraordinary martial artist, and Dick agrees. "She's not as good as the other Batgirl." Meanwhile, off in a secluded area, Batgirl unmasks and reveals herself to be...Stephanie Brown! We cut to Stephanie getting woken up by her mother. She is starting her first day of college and her Mom is attempting to bond by serving her waffles. Her mother thinks Stephanie has given up the vigilante game, and so Stephanie has to rush to conceal the Batgirl costume in her closet from her. Stephanie falls asleep in her college philosophy class and remembers how, a few weeks ago, she dispatched a bunch of thugs with her best friend Cassandra Cain. Cass teased Stephanie about her inability to give up being Spoiler, but after the fight, became much more dour. Clearly lost after the death of Bruce Wayne, she took off her costume, saying she didn't want to fight anymore. She told Stephanie the fight was hers now and vanished, leaving her costume with Stephanie. Meanwhile, Barbara Gordon is still feeling angry and depressed after dissolving the Birds of Prey. She talks to Dr. Leslie Thompkins about the progress of Wendy, a former Teen Titan who is now paralyzed. Babs feels responsible for Wendy, having been involved in thwarting Wendy's father, the Calculator's efforts of murdering people to cure his daughter. She learns that Wendy is very angry, like Babs herself. After dispatching her own thugs, Babs has lunch with her Dad. He is inquisitive about her love life, wanting to set her up with a new cop called Nick Gage. Babs refuses, and Jim is worried for his daughters happiness. Babs also gets a text from Dick Grayson, probably informing her about the new Batgirl. Stephanie, despite her vow to give up crimefighting, feels compelled to go stop a riot. A bunch of armed men have shot down a civilian and some paramedics, and are holding the aforementioned cop, Nick Gage, hostage. Stephanie comes in to save the day, dispatching most of the gang. Steph notes that Gage is "pretty", then quickly reminds herself to focus on looking like a tough and forbidding Batgirl. Gage knocks out a thug pointing a gun at Steph and then proceeds to palm strike another. Unfortunately, Gage's palm strike makes the last thug drop his rocket launcher, and it goes off. However, nobody is badly hurt by the explosion. Gage thanks Stephanie, then asks which "Bat" she is. Stephanie scoffs at this and leaves, while Gage yells , "What? I'm new in town!" Steph considers the night to be a disaster, and once again declares this was her last night crime fighting. But seconds later, she glances at her damaged costume and wonders about a sewing class. As she walks into the kitchen, though, she find the unwelcome sight of a sinister looking Barbara Gordon, who says that they need to talk. Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Batgirl: Batgirl Rising TPB Variant Covers Image:Batgirl 1 variant.jpg| Batgirl #1B Limited 1 for 25 Retailer Incentive by Cully Hamner Category:Appearances Category:Batgirl Category:Covers